A New Begginning
by Monsuier Louis
Summary: Rachel Berry is a superstar with her best friend/agent Quinn Fabray. But when she reunites with high school ex Noah Puckerman, she might find love and fame. But more boys come into her life then thought. Puckleberry, but also St.Berry and Finnchel. R&R.


_**A New Beginning**_

**Chapter 1**

RPOV

I was walking down Broadway, with a cup of decaf coffee in one hand, and a low-fat pretzel in the other. I was wearing my jogging clothes, and I was walking with my best friend, and ex-arch high school nemesis, Quinn Fabray.

"So, any cute guys catch your eye?" Quinn asked. She knew full well that I hadn't had any kind of romantic relationship since the whole Marcus fiasco.

You know, I wasn't the kind of girl who partied a lot and had a lot of relationships. I was devoted to being on Broadway and being a star, which my agent/publicist/BFF/roommate Quinn could help me do.

See, we both went to NYU, and were in the majority of the same classes, where she was also my roommate. Quinn apologized for being mean to me in high school, and we formed a rocky friendship, which turned into a rock hard relationship. We graduated college, and I became focused on Broadway, and she became my agent.

I used to party hard, day and night, living the high life, completely forgetting all my goals. But when I failed to get the role of Elphaba in Wicked for being drunk during my audition, I realized how my drinking and partying made me not successful. So I devoted myself to quit partying, 3 months later tried out for the part again, and nailed my audition.

So, for a year and a half, Quinn and I toured the country on the play tour. I was blissfully happy, I got to sing in front of packed crowds, got to act with some of the best actors in the business, and I was just living my dream. But something this good was bound to have a flaw.

I was dating the male lead, Fiyero, played by Marcus. He was a god. I mean, I don't drool over men normally, but at 6'2 250 pounds, his bronze hair and eyes as black and deep as the midnight sky, his abs… wait I hate that backstabber.

See, during one of our last rehearsals before the closing show, I caught Marcus making out with my understudy, Melissa, the show slut. A few harsh words and a black eye later, (courtesy of me), we were officially over. I finished the show of course, but the minute the curtain went down on our last show, I was gone, deciding to take a six month break from acting. During that time I decided to do anything to take my mind of Marcus, the little cheater. I lost twenty pounds, took a few short writing classes, and for two months moved to France to visit my cousin, Francine.

But during that time I realized something; one jackass should NOT stop me from doing something I have been dreaming of since the age of, well, conception. So I kindly left France, auditioned for the role of Fanny Brice, and so I have been starring in Funny Girl for 10 months now.

"Nah, no guys interest me. But as soon as I do, I'll tell you Mom," I joked. That was a recurring joke between us, because Quinn kept my life in order and told me what to do, but was still caring, just like a mom.

"Anyway, we're almost done with our run, and it 9:00 already. You have rehearsal at 10:00, lunch with the director at 12:00, a flyer signing at 2:30, another rehearsal at 4:00, a gig at The Reindeer at 6:30, dinner with the casting crew at 7:30, and finally your show at 9:00," said Quinn all in one breath. Sometimes I wonder how that girl remembers everything.

"Whoa, chill Quinn. Is there anything I _won't _do today?" I asked.

"Meet the president, but that's tomorrow at nine," was the reply I got. My face must have looked hilarious, because Quinn burst into laughter and said, "I-I-I'm kidding, Rach. Y-y-y-you're not going to m-m-meet the president."

"Okay, okay, I get it, no president today."

(5 hours later)

Ugh. Being an extremely famous celebrity has its perks, but it has some _major_ downsides, like you're almost always exhausted. I've done 3 things today already, and have 10 hours left until I'll collapse into by bed at 11, then wake up at 4 o' clock and do it all again.

I was sitting in my limo, drinking an iced latte and going over my script with Quinn on the way to the flyer signing.

"… and you cross over to the left side of the stage and say..."

"Quinn, Quinn, QUINN!" I yell. "I get it okay! I know my lines, I know what I do, I have done this for 3 years now, and I know what to do. You're a terrible agent, and I'm tired, so just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

As soon as I took a look at Quinn's crestfallen and hurt face, I knew that I had said too much, and that I had hurt her really badly.

"Quinn, you know I didn't mean that, you absolutely know that I did not mean that. I'm just stressed, and I'm tired. I think you're an amazing agent and everything else you are to me. I love how you keep me in order, and I never want you to leave me alone. Again, I'm just stressed."

Quinn's face lifted again into her signature smile. I can't help but think how different our relationship was then in high school. Then she was the queen bee and I was the glee dork, now we are both on top of the world. "Okay, so the flyer signing is inside Madison Square Garden, which is also where your next show is."

(1 Hour Later)

"Bye!" I screamed to my adoring fans, I rushed out of the huge arena under the cover of my two bodyguards, Richard and Andy. They were both 350 pounds, but like 250 pounds of that was muscle.

"Hey, guys," I whispered to Richard and Andy. "I need to ditch Quinn to buy her birthday _and _Christmas presents." I hate sometimes that Quinn's birthday is December 24, Christmas is the 25th, and today is December 11, 2010.

"Okay, you just call her, and we'll take you wherever you want, boss. We could head to McDonalds, then double back to the mall, just incase she follows us." Andy replied. He was my favorite of my two bodyguards. Richard was effective of course, but he was always cold, and didn't say much. Andy was effective, but was also fun-loving, and loved.

That was great thinking from Andy as usual. "Okay, I'll call her now."

I pulled my iPhone out of my 50,000 dollar purse and called Quinn. After a few rings and a voicemail, I decided to give up.

"She's not answering, so let's ditch McDonald's and head straight to the mall." I said. By this time, we were at the limo, so I hopped in the back, and the car instantly started then drove away.

Where is Quinn? Why wouldn't she answer her phone either? In fact, I didn't see her at all during the signing. Okay, Rachel, don't worry about Quinn, as she is a grown woman. She is probably at home know, or getting a meal. When we first started this arrangement, we agreed that if one of us got separated from another, not to freak out. But if we are separated for 72 hours, then freak out. So I'm not freaking out.

Anyway, what should I get Andy and Richard? Andy was joking with me that he wants a pair of nun chucks, but I think those are illegal. Richard loves to eat, so I could get him a coupon book. A coupon for every restaurant in a 50 mile radius from his house. Now _that _would be cool.

We were finally at the mall. "Guys," I said, "stay in the van, please. I want to buy your presents too."

"Sure," Richard said, in his dull, monotone voice. I hopped out of the limo, and basically ran into the mall.

I stopped at Burlington to get Quinn a coat, but right before I stepped into the store, I heard a gruff and familiar voice.

"Rach?" The voice said. I turned around, and let out a small gasp, because this man, this person, this superstar was the last person I ever expected to see again in my life.

"Puck?"

**And that's the end of This Chapter. Read and Review. Puck and Rachel will have some big moments in the next few chapters, so keep reading!**


End file.
